Please Notice Me
by ChrisMA222
Summary: Mizore was contempt watching Tsukune from afar and trying to show her love by making subtle confrontations. She lately has noticed him always finding ways of escaping her and then going to Moka, knowing that she would not do anything uncomfortable to him. Will Tsukune have different feelings towards Mizore if she controls herself and give her the attention and love she has wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Quick Note: I **do** **not **own any of Rosario + Vampire and it's characters! The fan fiction is only written by me!

* * *

**Chapter #1 - Lonely Cold Feelings**

Under the dark grey sky of the monster, a day of classes begins for the students of Yokai Academy. Dead trees swaying in the breeze of silence and unusual serenity, representing a day of quiet peace. The wind howls through the land as it was like a werewolf at midnight of a full moon, making its presence known to all and feared by all. Swaying trees and the howling wind does not cover the commotion of the students traveling to their school, speaking to one another as they walk together. Among these students was Tsukune Aono, the dark brown haired teenager from the human world that has been attending Yokai for a rather long time, longer than any other human could have. During this time of being at this school, he has become friends with four girls that helped to protect Tsukune in the many challenges they have come across.

Moka Akashiya, the pink haired vampire that loves to snack on Tsukune's blood as a treat for herself ever since the two met, is the first girl to befriend the human. She is also the one to become Tsukune's first love ever since he has arrived in the world of monsters as her innocence, humble friendly attitude, and graceful beauty captured his eyes and heart. Moka is not alone with being by Tsukune's side, as the blue haired succubus named Kurumu Kurono vies for his attention and need of him to be her mate of fate. Doing many acts of flirting and of the sort, Kurumu is not the only one; there are two other girls who have been vying for Tsukune's attention as well. Yukari Sendo, a young but smart witch, uses her innocence to have Tsukune know that she can use certain tactics to make herself be perceived as an older individual than her actual age.

Then there is Mizore Shirayuki, a quiet and shy snow woman with purple hair and light blue eyes that has loved Tsukune ever since he stood up for her from the inner Moka, showing the care and acceptance he had towards the lonely girl. Mizore has tried to have Tsukune love her back using many tricks and paths to get closer to him and tempting him to really see her in a different way. To her dismay, he tries to get away many times when she, metaphorically, throws herself into his arms, trying to walk away because he felt uncomfortable when she made moves on him. He would not have the same feelings she had towards him, loving and admiring the guy she always has eyes on. Tsukune would sometimes try and find Moka, for she rarely and if ever at all tried to make him feel uneasy.

This in turn has made him fall for the pink haired vampire even more with deep care and happiness in his heart, falling more and more ever so slightly. Stalking and watching Tsukune has led Mizore to notice the behaviors of the teenager, realizing that even though he already loved Moka, it was not the only reason why he wanted to be around her. He knows that she does not and mostly would not make sudden advances on him like Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore would, making him nervous to do anything except trying to walk away.

Mizore, who was standing behind a tree as she awaits for Tsukune's arrival, ponders this possible theory of hers, wondering if this is why Tsukune always looks in every direction to go to when he is approached in an uncomfortable situation.

"I did think that if I really tempted him, he would want to do..certain actions with me when I would let him." Mizore says aloud quietly. "But now, I wonder why he does not for sure. Tsukune is a guy, even though he is respectful in his courteous way, so he should have some kind of middle answer to the approaches from Kurumu, Yukari, and I. Even though I should respect his love for Moka, my heart really wants to make Tsukune mine..which might mean controlling my craving of love for him temporarily."

Mizore takes the lollipop that she has for the day out of her mouth and takes in a deep breath, feeling a little stressed from thinking a lot about what she must do. She places the lollipop back in her mouth and peers from the side of the tree she was standing behind, seeing Tsukune pass by with no one walking with him.

"I should make my presence known and see what Tsukune does, instead of creeping up on him like usual." Mizore says as she starts to walk to the lonely guy in front of her.

"Hey Tsukune." she says, waving in his direction. Tsukune turns around to see Mizore waving at him, not noticing the quiet, shy snow woman before. He stops walking and waves back at her, waiting for the inevitable hug he would be receiving. Instead, Mizore slowly walks up to Tsukune and doesn't do anything more than saying,

"Good morning Tsukune."

Needless to say, he was a little surprised to see Mizore not sneak up on him like a cat and stalk their prey and pounce on the helpless victim. Rather than that happening, she made her presence known and letting him know that she was not sneaking behind at all.

"Oh good morning Mizore." says Tsukune a little nervously. "How are you today?"

"I am well..I guess. How about you Tsukune?"

"I am doing well as well, haha. Um, so I am curious about something Mizore."

"With what?" Mizore replies intrigued.

"You haven't snuck up on me like usual with you know..the stalking and sudden hugs from before."

Mizore became quite surprised to hear Tsukune say he was expecting her to hug him out of the blue, anticipating the usual events of her trailing him. It's almost like he wanted Mizore to grab him tightly as he showed her that he was used to the almost creepy ways of the snow woman as she got close, making him feel slightly embarrassed. Mizore comes up with the idea of testing Tsukune and see if he really wanted her to sneak up, or if her theory from before is correct and see if he would find a way to walk from her clutches to escape. She slowly walks closer to Tsukune as she speaks to him saying,

"Hmm, so you were expecting the me to give you the usual loving affection I so desire to give you?"

She then wraps her arms around Tsukune's neck and brings her face into mere inches away from his own.

"I am quite happy to hear that..Tsukune." Mizore says in a cute like tone of voice. "I can give you a hug anytime you want or more, but just ask me if you are feeling so inclined to do so."

Tsukune can barely feel Mizore's breath as she spoke to him, smelling the blueberry scent of her lollipop that smelled sweet, like freshly baked cooking, but were cold to the touch. He stared into the vast blue eyes that were before him, taking in the unwilling beauty that Mizore possessed as she stared into his eyes. Tsukune almost felt like he was wanting to look into Mizore's eyes longer and longer as they pierce his own, like the ocean waves on a beach, slowly capturing the grains of sand that represented Tsukune's mind. Nonetheless, he realized the close line of sight he was in with Mizore and looks around to find an excuse to break the gentle clutch of her arms as he starts to feel slightly uncomfortable. Tsukune lets out a small, fake laugh to try and change the mood between himself and Mizore when he notices Moka in the distance, standing under a tree and waiting to meet with him.

"Oh look! It's Moka, let's go and meet up with her Mizore!" says Tsukune as he slowly breaks the hold of Mizore's arms around his neck.

Walking over to Moka, he greets her in exuberant fashion as he is able to walk with her to class. Meanwhile, Mizore still stands where she was holding Tsukune, feeling a little sad that her lover broke the closeness she had with him.

"I had a feeling that he would feel a bit uneasy when I held him that close to me..but no matter, this just confirms my theory about him even more." she says as she takes a deep breath. "I should go and greet Moka before that cotton candy haired succubus comes and topples over Tsukune."

As she walks over to where Moka and Tsukune are standing, she sees the slightly thirsty vampire having a little snack on Tsukune's neck, having her mostly usual daily fill of the tasty blood she loves.

"Hey Moka, I think you are full already. Do not make Tsukune pass out again like before, please."

"Aw, but I only had a few seconds to taste!" Moka replies in disappointment. "But alright."

Tsukune now looks somewhat pale from Moka sucking up more blood than she usually does before, which makes him feel lightheaded.

"A few seconds too long Moka. Just try to be more careful next time..again." Mizore says as she looks at Tsukune, standing up from almost passing out from blood loss.

"It's fine Mizore, it really is." says Tsukune. "Moka is a vampire after all and I am pretty much used to it after all." He smiles towards Moka, showing her that she did not do any harm and that he still doesn't mind about her sucking up a little more blood than usual.

"Thank you so much again Tsukune!" Moka replies gleaming with joy and warmth, being like the sun on a clear spring day as the warmness surrounds everything under its shine. She then hugs him, thankful that he was not upset or unhappy from her sucking up additional blood again.

'_Why Tsukune..why do you allow Moka to do that to you, just to gain her satisfaction?_' Mizore thinks in her thoughts as she feels distressed with Tsukune trying to secretly let Moka know his feelings towards her, even though he has blatantly shown these emotions before. '_I've thrown myself towards you, vying for your attention and warmth of your heart and love that I so desperately want.._'

She again remembers her theory about Tsukune and how he would either try to be by himself or go to moka when her, Kurumu, and Yukari run into Tsukune's arms because he would feel somewhat uncomfortable, which Moka does not do at all. This makes Mizore feel more sad about her craving for Tsukune, but also starting to ponder once more about laying off of him by not surprising him every time they meet and try to be respectful of his boundaries, see if he might really notice Mizore in a different way and possibly change his feelings towards her.

'_If I must, I will control myself and show Tsukune that I will want him in any way possible._'

Mizore looks over towards Tsukune, who was speaking with Moka about the short break Yokai was going to be receiving that will be starting the next day and he was wanting her, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari to come along to the human world like before.

'_If you only would look at me like that..Tsukune._' thinks Mizore as she sees Tsukune smiling towards Moka, giving her the attention that Mizore has wanted dearly.

As she slowly looks down to the ground and thinking about Tsukune, he was trying to speak to Mizore by saying,

"Hey Mizore, would actually like to come on the trip?..Mizore?"

She suddenly was out of her deep state of thought once she heard him say her name in concern, alert and focused on Tsukune again.

"Oh, I am sorry Tsukune." Mizore says embarrassed. "What were saying?"

"I was asking if you would like to join me and the rest of us on another trip to my home for the short break ahead for the school?"

"O-of course I will, I bet it will be fun."

Tsukune gives Mizore a small smile as he heard her response, happy that another good friend of his is able to join in the trip.

"I am glad to hear that!" Tsukune says to Mizore.

Mizore blushes almost instantly from Tsukune's reaction, not expecting him to be that ecstatic.

'_I thought he would want to only go with Moka, as he would want to be with her more._' thinks Mizore to herself. '_But I am so happy to be asked to go without me tagging along myself..very happy._'

As Mizore began to smile back to Tsukune, she sees him being hit on top of his head by a falling cooking pot, making him fall to the ground. Right on his back was none other than Kurumu, who came out of nowhere for both Moka and Mizore, not expecting the blue haired girl to arrive this fast. Running footsteps can be heard approaching from the pathway; the footsteps of Yukari as she hurries to arrive at the scene.

"Ahh! I am so sorry Tsukune!" Yukari says as she arrives where Tsukune and Kurumu were laying. "I couldn't catch up with Kurumu before and so I decided to stop her with my magic before she laid a finger on Tsukune!"

Mizore looks down at the two figures before her, not surprised to see Kurumu and Yukari arrive.

'_I should have expected the two others already. Though, I do have to thank little Yukari for stopping Kurumu for me. Otherwise, I would have frozen her in ice and push her off of Tsukune._'

She then bends down beside Tsukune with Moka and waits for a response from the slightly injured human.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Moka asks concerningly.

"Ungh..I am Moka, thank you for asking. Just have small headache from the sudden pain from falling is all."

Mizore and Moka help Tsukune stand up, while Kurumu was arguing with Yukari.

"Why did you have to do that you little witch?!" says Kurumu in anger. "I was going to give my dear Tsukune the best hug he would ever receive!"

"You were going to suffocate him like always!" Yukari replies, not backing down from the argument.

"For your information, I was actually going to just hug him from behind and not jump on him. So do not make assumptions like that."

"Hehe, well you probably would have fallen over from your big-"

"Please stop arguing you two!" Tsukune says interrupting Yukari and Kurumu. "It is alright because I am not hurt, so please stop argue about what just happened."

Kurumu and Yukari immediately stop glaring at each other and look at Tsukune, who was slightly smiling to try and make the mood more quiet and peaceful for everyone.

"I-I'm so sorry Tsukune!" Kurumu says as she bows quickly.

"I am sorry as well! Especially for accidentally hitting you with my magic in the process Tsukune!" says Yukari as she follows Kurumu with bowing in apology.

"It's alright Yukari, I am not mad at you and Kurumu at all." Tsukune says reassuringly.

Both Kurumu and Yukari smile ecstatically as Tsukune said he was not upset at them, almost forgetting about their argument with each other from a few minutes ago.

"Yay! I am so thrilled to hear that Tsukune!" Kurumu says eagerly as she hugs him tightly.

Yukari also hugs Tsukune with Kurumu, feeling just as happy to have heard Tsukune being alright."

As they hugged the boy they loved, the two girls stare at each other with the look of challenge in their eyes, not forgetting the run to where Tsukune was before all of this unfolded. Mizore, looking on from the side of the three friends hugging, almost shakes her head from what just happened in a matter of a few minutes and from Tsukune being easily forgiving to Kurumu and Yukari.

'_Sometimes Tsukune, you are way too forgiving.._' Mizore thinks. '_But you really do know the right words to say..most of the time._' Kurumu and Yukari stop hugging Tsukune when he is about to speak, eager to hear what he has to say to them.

"Now that you two are here, I wanted to ask you both if you would like to join Moka, Mizore, and I on a trip back to my home world during our schools short term break?"

"Of course!" both girls say as they respond at the same time, sounding overjoyed to spend time with him during this rare kind of break for Yokai Academy.

"Alright, I feel gratified to hear that!" Tsukune replies to both girls. "We leave tomorrow so be prepared before then."

Yukari and Kurumu nod their heads in acknowledgement, making themselves be sure to remember before tomorrow arrives. As they explained more about the trip ahead, the school bell can be heard ringing, officially signaling the start of the day for all of the students.

"We must hurry Tsukune! We cannot be late to class!" Kurumu says as she grabs Tsukune's hand and walks with him in a fast paced motion.

"Hey! Wait for us you busty succubus!" says Yukari as she follows behind with Moka trying to catch up as fast as she could.

Mizore looks on as her loved and friends pace back to the school building, taking another deep breath.

"Another day of Tsukune being dragged away from me." says Mizore in a disappointing tone of voice.

She looks ahead to see Tsukune befor he is out of her sight, really wanting to look at his face once more. She starts to walk toward the school as she says to herself,

"I will control my urges of wanting to be so close to you and have you notice my cold feelings of wanting you, hoping for you to possibly change your feelings towards me.."

Mizore takes another deep breath, her exhales of air show in the air like it was winter, cold and almost unforgiving in sadness and utter disappointment.

"Tsukune..please notice me more..love me more.."

* * *

Author Note: Thank you very much for reading chapter one of my Rosario + Vampire fan fiction! Feel free to review and give feedback that can help my writing as I post the rest of the chapters for this story! =)


	2. A Lonely Longing Heart

**Chapter #2 - A Lonely Longing Heart**

The darkness of the night falls upon Yokai Academy's students after another long day of classes and activities pass by. Excitement has led into this particular night as the next day holds the start of a short summer break for everyone at Yokai, eager to relax and have fun are on many of the students minds once the day ended. This break has opened up new possibilities for a few individuals to either experience something new, or test out the thoughts that has been on their minds, especially for a specific snow woman. Mizore, who was on her way back to the dorm room she occupies, was having thoughts and questions on what she can do during the trip she is attending with her friends and Tsukune to control herself from approaching the human and trying to tempt him. To her it would be a slightly difficult task to achieve, for she wants to really show him how close she wants to be with him and for the boy to love her back.

The thought of her not being able to pull Kurumu and Yukari away from Tsukune to is already hitting hard on her mind as she would try to get close to him right after doing that, trying to only watch and not do anything is hard enough on her thoughts and intentions. Through all of this, Mizore believes that it can really pay off in the end as she shows Tsukune that she cars and understands his boundaries and hopefully have him change his view of her and build up possible feelings of love that can ease the snow woman's heart, like the peaceful sounds of nature that can calm the stressed out minds and hearts of anyone. All of these thoughts and emotions flood Mizore's mind as she is in her room at night, forcing her to stay awake late. Rolling around in her bed, she feels uncomfortable wherever she laid as she could not calm herself on the decisions she has to make before the trip.

"No matter what, I have to control myself from getting close to Tsukune like before." she says silently to herself. "I have to show him that I care about his boundaries, just to have him see me in a different way."

Mizore stands up and walks over to her room window, studying the vast dead dead forest that is all around the dorm buildings. The smell and touch of the cool breeze over flows the senses as it gives away the calm, quiet sound of the night that can become music to anyones ears. She takes deep breaths to calm herself down as she stares into the distance, almost numb from the contemplation of her thoughts that run through her mind endlessly. Her breaths can be seen every time she exhales, even though the cool breeze outside is not cold enough to be having effects such as that. Mizore feels like she is colder than she ever has been, as cold as ice on a breezy winter day. Looking towards her bed, she yawns from the tiredness of staying up late in the night.

"I need to sleep..so I can not look tired in front of Tsukune." she says slowly.

Mizore walks into her bed, yawning as she continues to think about what she must do to win Tsukune over into her heart. She lays in bed, slowly falling asleep to the beat of her heart in a slow motion like state of time, wondering what the next day will bring to her with such nervous feelings swelling up inside. The cool evening breeze brings in silence and serenity into Yokai, representing the calm subtle excitement that the students were feeling before the short break that was upon them.

The next day begins with small color streaks of orange and yellow piercing through the thick gray clouds above Yokai academy, only to be seen for a few minutes before the light was gone. After they streaks of light vanished, Mizore slowly wakes up from her sleep, still feeling like she wants to lay down in bed for a while longer. Remembering the trip that she was attending with Tsukune and the rest of her friends, Mizore forces herself to sit up and stay wake to prepare for the day ahead.

"I need to get ready before we all leave this afternoon." she says, trying to motivate herself to get out of bed.

She stretches her arms out as she rises out of the covers, heading over to the bathroom to take a cold shower. After about ten minutes of showering, she decides to pick out special outfits to wear, wanting to look beautiful and proper in front of Tsukune.

"I don't want to reveal too much of myself since I want him to be as comfortable as possible when I want to speak to him."

She decides on three different outfits to wear during the two days of no school, feeling rather confident in her choices. One of the pairs of clothing consisted of a dark blue t-shirt and black shorts that stop at the middle of her upper legs; not too short and not too long in length like a pair of jeans. The second outfit she packs is a blue t-shirt with a purple collar near her neck and another pair of black shorts. The final outfit she is taking with her is a purple tank top and a pair of blue light shorts that touch her knees. Mizore decided that she will not be swimming at the beach with the others if that is to come in the trip, but she will have an excuse of forgetting her usual swimsuit to help convince everyone that she does not want to swim.

"It's tempting, but I don't want to break my clothing rule in front of Tsukune." she says quietly, finishing the packing of her clothes. "Him seeing me in a different way is the most important thing that has to happen on this trip.."

After she spoke out loud to herself, a knock is heard on her door with Kurumu's voice saying, "Come on Mizore! We are about to leave with Tsukune!"

Mizore looks up to her room clock to see the time, minutes away from when Tsukune planned to leave for home, the other world.

"O-okay..I-I'll be right there!" Mizore replies in a slight nervous to ne of voice.

She then takes a deep breath, calming herself before she gets up to leave and meet up with the group.

'_Please..let him notice me._' she thinks to herself, hoping that this trip will let her be closer to Tsukune than ever before.

She grabs her small bag of items and shuts her room door, ready to meet with her friends in the weather outside. Walking through the building for a few moments, she arrives outside into the sight of gray skies and damp air, making it seem as if it is not close to summer at all, like it was spring instead. The dead trees sway slightly in the light breeze, moving with the sound of Yokai students chatting amongst themselves about the much needed break they have wanted for a while. Mizore walks around the groups of students for few more seconds until she finds the brown haired boy she loved standing by Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari as they await for her arrival. Tsukune notices Mizore from a few yards away and waves towards her as he calls out to her.

"Mizore, over here!"

The other girls notice him calling out to her and they too wave in her direction. Mizore smiles as she realizes that Tsukune noticed her from a distance and that the others were also greeting her. She waves back while walking towards them, feeling like this is a good start to her first day of break. A few more seconds pass by and she meets with the group, greeting them in a quiet tone of voice,

"Hello everyone."

"I'm glad that you can come with us!" Tsukune says replying to her. "It's good to have all of us go on another trip together."

Mizore slightly blushes from Tsukune's comment of feeling happy to see her.

"Y-yeah, I wouldn't miss this trip at all." she says nervously, still blushing slightly.

"That's good, I am glad to hear that." says Tsukune. "Also, speaking about the trip, I should check what time it is."

As he looks around the crowd of students to see a clock, Mizore stares up at Tsukune, admiring him like she would ever since she read his school newspaper articles and meeting him face to face. Looking at him has always made Mizore feel warm and comfortable in her heart, a feeling that she has alway held dear to herself; wanting more and more of his love and affection that she would graciously give back to him. Lonely feelings wash away like melting snow in the early months of spring, ready for summer to bloom with feelings of happiness abounding.

'_I really hope my theory is correct; that I change myself for Tsukune and that he will look at me differently.._' Mizore thinks to herself.

She suddenly stops thinking about Tsukune after hearing him say to her and the rest of the group,

"It looks like it is time to go everyone! Let's walk to the bus stop before the driver arrives."

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari quietly cheer in glee as they hear the time to leave for the trip. Mizore stays quiet as she places a blueberry lollipop in her mouth, following the others as they start to walk through the woods towards the location of the bus stop. She mostly walks behind the group, studying Tsukune once more and listening to the conversations between him, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"Tsukune, are we going to camp at the beach like before?" Moka asks curiously.

"Actually, we are not Moka." Tsukune replies back. "My parents said that we can stay at my home for the time being and the extra guest room can be used for you, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari to sleep in.

Mizore perks her head up in slight reaction from Tsukune's response, never to guess that they would be staying over in his own home.

'_It would be a perfect opportunity to spy on him in his sleep in the same building we are staying in, but I know I must not do that to him._' Mizore says in her thoughts. '_Though I do hope that the others, Kurumu and Yukari, don't do anything like that.._'

Just as Mizore thought over that, Tsukune continued to speak, but towards Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari saying,

"This does not mean you will try anything while we stay there, I am really asking to stay in the guest room for the two nights we are staying for." He looks back to see if Mizore heard him

To his surprise, Mizore nods her head gently in agreement, acknowledging to him that she understands. He was almost expecting her to either say that she will stalk him, or sound disappointed that she could not try to get closer to him.

'_I wonder why Mizore has been acting different since yesterday._' Tsukune thinks to himself. '_It's like she is understanding my requests and intentions, to which I am grateful for._'

Kurumu, in a disappointing tone of voice, says to Tsukune,

"Aw, I wanted to give you some comfort Tsukune.."

'_That much is given, should have expected to hear that from Kurumu earlier than just this moment._' he thinks to himself, ready to reply back and really show that he meant what he said a few moments ago.

"I'm not kidding Kurumu, it's where my mother and father live and I don't want to be bothered sleeping."

"Well you may be right about that part, but I still might get cold easily and it'll be your fault!"

Kurumu sticks her tongue out while lowering her lower right eyelid, teasing him a little. Tsukune sighs but lightly laughs a little, admitting to himself that Kurumus reaction was somewhat amusing to see. Unlike him, Mizore was rather unamused with Kurumus acts of innocence.

'_I should've known that blueberry haired girl would pull something like that. Though, to be honest..I would have done the same if I wasn't respecting Tsukune's wishes.._'

She blushes from the thoughts of acting like her usual self around him, how he would feel nervous from her actions of getting close to him. Thinking through her plans and past memories, Mizore does not realize that everyone in front of her has walked ahead farther than before. She quickens her pace to catch up as the others do not notice her walking quicker, still talking amongst themselves.

'_Of course they wouldn't notice me walking slower than they are.._'

Mizore sighs as she looks towards Tsukune, walking in the middle of Moka and Kurumu, with Yukari close by.

'_I really hope we reach the bus stop soon enough..I don't want to keep walking behind him much longer._'

Sure enough for Mizore, they have arrived at the bus stop by the hanging edge that leads into the dark colored sea.

"We made it." Tsukune says aloud for everyone to hear. "The driver will be here soon enough I'm sure."

The group decides to stand next to the sign instead of sitting down and taking a break. Mizore could not retract her blue eyes away from Tsukune, ever studying him as she is tempted to hug him out of the blue.

'_No..I have got to keep myself calm and collected._' she says in her mind, recollecting herself from the temptation.

After thinking about this to herself, the bus comes just in time to arrive in its usual time slot. The doors open to the driver looking down at the group of friends standing together.

"So..you are going to the human world again..?" he says in his normal, sinister like voice.

"Yes we are, just for the short two day break." Tsukune says to the driver.

"Alright then..hop on board.." the driver says as he slightly chuckles.

Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari climb into the bus as Tsukune starts to follow. He notices Mizore waiting behind him, not stepping onto the bus yet.

"Come on Mizore, let's go and have fun with the other." Tsukune says as he gives her a small smile of encouragement.

Mizore begins to blush as she says back to him,

"Okay Tsukune."

As she boards the bus, she starts to feel happy about the trip that she will be attending with the one she loves, ready to change for his attention.

'_I really hope that you will smile at me more like that..Tsukune._'

* * *

Author Note: Thank you very much for reading chapter two of my Rosario + Vampire fan fiction! Feel free to review and give feedback that can help my writing as I post the rest of the chapters for this story! =)


	3. Purple Eyes of Hope

Through the dark tunnel that leads into the human world, the bus drives along ever so smoothly as it carries the lively group of friends that are traveling to the other world. Not everyone is feeling happy though, only gazing through the clear window at the silent darkness outside of it. Mizore, who has not stopped looking through the window ever since she entered the bus, has been thinking about Tsukune's smile that he gave her as he encouraged her to join everyone. Like the warm sun shining down on water in the warm summer months, her heart sparkled with happiness every time it took a beat. The memories of looking into Tsukune's brown eyes made Mizore feel better inside and not feel sad about the day, giving herself moral support that she can win over Tsukune's heart someday. Looking into the dark tunnel they are traveling through has reminded Mizore of the empty part of her heart that she wants to fill; fill it with love and affection that she has wanted from Tsukune.

A few moments pass by and the bus enters the human world. Mizore's eyes shut for a few seconds from the sudden bright light that shined from the sun, but then opens them to see the sunny, clear day that is seen over the city. Very few clouds hover over as the sun shows its warmth in elegance and bright arrays of light, making Mizore feel slightly warmer from just looking through the bus window.

'_I almost forgot how bright it is here, with no gray clouds covering the land every hour of the day._' Mizore thinks to herself, still surveying the land that is in front of her.

Thinking about the possible events that can happen throughout this trip, Tsukune noticing the change in actions and possibly seeing her in a different way, makes her slightly smile, feeling even warmer than a few moments before. The bus comes to a slow stop as it arrives near Tsukune's home, the same stop from the least time they were here.

"Well..we have arrived.." the driver says as they step off the bus.

Tsukune turns around to speak to the driver, saying to him,

"Thanks again sir. What time will you be back after the two days of us being here?"

"I am thinking about mid-afternoon the day after tomorrow..so be ready by around that time..have fun then, hehe." The driver closes the door of the bus and slowly starts to drive off.

Tsukune turns to face everyone behind him and says,

"Shall we go and see my mother and father again?"

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari nod their heads to answer, but Mizore barely moves her head as she thinks she would barely be noticed anyway. The group walks the short distance Tsukune's home, where his mother and father are waiting in the front entrance.

"Welcome back Tsukune!" they say to him as he approaches.

Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore bow down in respect and greeting towards them and say hello. Tsukune's parents lead everyone inside the home, smiling as they are happy to see their son visiting them again. As the group of friends walk inside, Tsukune's parents say to them,

"The guest room is straight ahead, past the kitchen and living room, so you can put your things in there with the rolled up sleeping mats."

All of the girls say thank you as they walk towards the guest room. Tsukune turns to look at his parents saying,

"Thank you very much mother and father for letting my friends stay and use the extra room during our short break."

"No problem at all Tsukune!" says his mother in a cheerful tone to him. "It's nice to have you and your friends visit and keep us company."

As Tsukune and his parents begin a conversation with one another, the girls enter the room that they will be using. It's a mid-sized room that has a small unused desk at one corner and an empty dresser that is also not used anymore next to it. The sleeping mats are all aligned in front of one of the walls, perfectly folded and neatly tucked.

"I think we might have to sleep closely to one another so that we can have room to put our stuff somewhere in here." says Moka, speaking to Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

"You're right." says Kurumu. "Though I would feel better if I shared Tsukune's bed with him as I snuggle, cuddle, and-"

"No way!" says Yukari as she taps Kurumu's head with her wand, interrupting the blue haired girl. "Remember what Tsukune said yesterday you dummy?"

"I did Yukari! I only was imagining what it would be like to be close to him and feeling his warmth."

'_Uh-huh, sure you remembered.._' Mizore thinks to herself as she almost rolls her eyes.

As the girls put their stuff in the room, they walk out to meet with Tsukune as he finishes speaking to his parents.

"Hey everyone, would you like to walk through the main part of the city for today and tomorrow, go to the beach?"

Everyone nods their heads to answer him, agreeing to the plans for today and tomorrow. Once they answered, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore all exit the home and on their to downtown as his parents wave towards the group of friends. One the way there, the sun was glistening down with the warm weather that has been brought in for the summer season. Birds were singing their own songs along with the sounds of the common cicada humming in the warm air.

"It's so lively here compared to where our school is!" says Moka in a cheerful, happy tone of voice.

"It sure is." replies Tsukune as he smiles looking at Moka.

Mizore looks at the smiling face of Tsukune, wanting to see him smile towards her and warm her up in her heart. Wanting to say something, she is interrupted by the sudden excited expression of Kurumu saying,

"Hey look, a place to buy ice cream! Want to go with us Tsukune?"

"I'm good, but thanks." replies Tsukune. "I'll just sit on a bench that is not too far away until you come back."

"Oh..okay, we will be back soon then!"

Moka and Yukari follow Kurumu to the shop that is down the street block from where they stopped. Tsukune sits down on a wooden bench that is a little farther from him and the shop, with Mizore following him. She still stands up as she looks at him, not wanting to get any ice cream, but to speak to him instead.

"Oh hi there Mizore." says Tsukune, noticing that she was staying back with him. "You do not want any ice cream?"

"Not really no." Mizore replies back.

"Oh okay, well I guess we will wait for them together." Tsukune says with a slightly shy tone of voice. "Actually, I have been wondering about something Mizore."

"What is it Tsukune?"

"Well..I have been noticing since yesterday that you have been acting..different."

Mizore becomes very surprised to hear Tsukune say this, not expecting him to realize the change in actions from her already.

"In what way am I acting different?" she asks in curiosity.

"Well, you have barely made any moves on me like randomly hugging and stalking me. I have to say, it is really..comforting that you are like this to me and it is like you are almost..respecting my wishes of wanting to not making myself feel uncomfortable some days, or am I thinking too much into it?"

"Well, I think it might be because Kurumu and Yukari are already suffocating you lately and I probably haven't been feeling well.." Mizore says lying to Tsukune, not wanting him to know exactly why she is acting so differently.

"Oh okay. Well I appreciate it either way." Tsukune says as he slightly smiles towards Mizore.

She smiles as she sees him smiling, just like all of the times she has before. Mizore wanted to say something personal and deep to Tsukune, but Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were walking up to them after they purchased their ice cream treats.

"Sorry for coming back later than we thought, there was a long line inside." says Moka.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize Moka." Tsukune replies almost frantically. "Mizore and I were just waiting here since she didn't want any ice cream either."

"Oh, okay." says Kurumu almost glaring at Mizore, thinking that she wanted to do something to Tsukune.

Tsukune continued to speak saying,

"So, shall we continue to walk around before we head back."

Kurumu walked up and grabbed Tsukune's right arm with excitement saying to him,

"Of course!"

She giggles as she pulls him forward, but Yukari also grabs his left arm as she follows Kurumus lead.

"Uh..wait!" Moka says as she catches up behind the smiling girls dragging the helpless guy with them.

Not too far behind was Mizore, who casually walks behind them, not trying to look at Tsukune being so close to the other girls. Like piercing wind, she averts her eyes away from Tsukune everytime she looks, wanting to think of something to do to separate them now.

"I'll have to try and speak to him alone tomorrow while we are at the beach." Mizore says to herself quietly. "I do not want to be intruding like Kurumu and Yukari are.."

For the rest of the afternoon, the group of friends walk around the city, observing the explosion of colors in the sky that have been opened for the summer months ahead like a fireworks show of beautiful weather. On the way back to Tsukune's home in the orange and yellow colors of dusk, the girls and Tsukue were talking about the plans for going to the beach tomorrow, excited for the fun in the sand and sun once more.

"Like last time we went to the beach, I hope we all will have fun together!" says Moka in a positive tone of voice.

"Definitely!" says Tsukune, letting the pink haired vampire know that he hopes for a good time as well.

"I agree!" Kurumu says as she enters in on the conversation. "I can not wait to swim once again and spend time under the sun. Will you try and swim with Yukari and I Tsukune?"

With a very slight look of nervousness, Tsukune replies saying,

"I guess I can try, since I pretty much know how to properly swim."

"Yay!" Yukari and Kurumu say as they hear Tsukune's answer, knowing that they will be able to have fun with him.

As soon as the answer was heard, Mizore begins to almost wish that she brought her swimsuit along so that she could possibly swim with Tsukune, but she only brought an outfit that covers her up so that she doesn't make him uncomfortable if they speak to one another.

'_Besides, it's not like he will be with everyone for the whole day..I hope._' thinks Mizore to herself, hoping that she will have a chance to speak to him and tell him the real reason why she has been acting differently. '_I want him to look into my lonely purple eyes eyes and see me in a different way tomorrow.._'

A few more moments pass by and the group of friends arrive back at Tsukune's home as night approaches to end the day. His parents welcome them all back in a happy mood, just feeling joyful to see everyone once again. The girls walk to the room they will be sleeping in and prepare to rest for the night and feel ready for the next day.

"I am just so excited for tomorrow!" says Kurumu cheerfully. "It's nice to experience the bright sun and beautiful here."

Moka and Yukari nod their heads in agreement, feeling excited to be able to have fun here with Tsukune as well.

"We will be able to play some volleyball tomorrow like the last time we were here." says Moka, knowing that she can't swim with the others, but still have fun nonetheless.

As they all dress for a good nights rest, Mizore still is thinking about what to do tomorrow besides trying to talk to Tsukune.

'_I should at least do something tomorrow with the others so that I can have fun with them also._' she says in her mind. '_I want to be able to have fun like last time._'

After everyone finished preparing for sleep, Tsukune knocks on the door after Moka said it was okay to enter.

"I just wanted to say to all of you good night and let's enjoy tomorrow!" he says cheerfully.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari all support his statement enthusiastically, showing that they are ready for tomorrow. Kurumu stands up and walks over to Tsukune, giving him a tight hug that makes his slightly blush from the sudden affection.

"Just wanted to give you a good night hug Tsukune!" she says in an innocent tone of voice.

Yukari suddenly stands up and says,

"If you're going to give him a good night hug, then I shall too!"

She walks over and also hugs Tsukune, tightening the space even more between him and them. Moka decides to join, but not making the hug any tighter than it already is. Tsukune smiles to know that Moka was wanting to give him a hug as well, making him feel delighted. Mizore, not wanting to let everyone hug Tsukune but also trying to not make it look like she is making any moves on him, decides not to hug him and everyone else. This makes her heart feel like it was being tugged with, trying to make the rope of desire and love be free, making herself feel very sad inside. Just as she was about to react, the group ended their hug quickly since Tsukune was about to pass out.

"Alright everyone, good night and see you tomorrow morning." he says as he lightly coughs.

Everyone says good night as the room door shuts closed and as they start to lay down in their sleeping mats. The girls say goodnight to each other, but Mizore was already laying down and looking outside through the only window of the room. A few minutes pass by and everyone is already mostly asleep from the lone walk they took earlier in the day. Mizore could not stop looking up at the bright crescent moon that floated over the night sky, shining over and into the purple eyes of the snow woman. Like the dark sky of this night, Mizore could not help but think how she feels so lonely, wanting Tsukune so much in her heart.

'_I..am trying so hard to change and control myself for a few moments of him noticing me in a different way. I want Tsukune to acknowledge my heart of desire for him and that hopefully, show me the love that I want from him back.._'

Still looking up at the moon, Mizore starts to fall asleep with Tsukune filling up her mind and heart once more. She sheds a single tear drop before she completely falls asleep, thinking to herself,

'_Tsukune..please see me in a different light tomorrow and see how much I care about you.._'


End file.
